Attempts at “perfecting” skin have been made. Often, topical compositions with absorbent fillers (e.g., talc, silica, kaolin) are made wherein such inorganic fillers hide skin imperfections by absorbing some light and simply reflecting light back not unlike paint. An alternative approach is referred to as achieving a soft focus effect. This occurs when incoming light is distorted by scattering (dispersion) wherein light is twisted into a variety of directions. Soft focus is often thought of as a measure similar to haze but applicable to thin product films. Traditional approaches, unfortunately, are not always desired because they tend to not be long lasting. In fact, traditional compositions for providing physical whitening or other color benefits typically do not yield results that last for much more than an hour after application.
There is an increasing interest to develop compositions for coloring skin wherein the coloring effects are long lasting. This invention, therefore, is directed to a composition for coloring skin as well as a method for skin coloring. The composition comprises beads comprising a hydrophobic composition comprising petrolatum and optionally colorant whereby the beads have a diameter from about 90 to about 625 microns. The composition of this invention may be topically applied, has a fatty acid base, and unexpectedly, displays long lasting coloring effects even after three hours of application.
Additional Information
Efforts have been disclosed for making compositions that impart a soft focus. In U.S. Patent application No. 2008/0152682, single-crystal platy barium sulfate containing compositions are described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that improve skin characteristics. In U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2005/0100568 and 2009/0155321, cosmetic compositions for improving skin appearance are described.
Even other efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that improve skin characteristics. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,579, 5,972,359, 5,997,890 and 6,174,533, topical compositions for covering skin imperfections are described.
Further, additional efforts for making topical compositions are described in World Application WO 01/70188, the same describing low pH and high fatty acid vanishing creams.
None of the additional information above describes a composition suitable for long lasting coloring of skin, the composition comprising a fatty acid base and beads comprising a hydrophobic composition comprising petrolatum and optionally colorant whereby the beads have a diameter from about 90 to about 625 microns.